


Pet

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Mason and Nora try to work out who exactly is in charge between them.





	Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day 6: Biting

 

Nora’s back hit the wall hard enough she gasped, but Mason just swallowed that shit down. He’d take every fucking sound she made, savor it, fucking roll around in it.

They’d been eye-fucking each other for weeks. Ever since that first time when she’d walked up and tried to measure dicks, he’d been looking forward to this. If he’d thought he could have fucked her right there on the stage, he’d have done it. He’d have peeled off that fucking vault suit and mounted her on all fours right there. But she’d have taken a piece of him off if he’d tried it, so instead, he’d bided his time.

He’d waited, let her come closer, let her get comfortable, or maybe it was uncomfortable. He imagined she was fucking drenched when she’d stare at him, when he caught her stripping him down with her eyes.

Yeah, girl wanted this shit.

So when she’d shown up in his place at two in the morning, annoyed, horny, and at least a little drunk, it was finally the right time.

Mason sunk his teeth in the place where her shoulder met her neck, into the muscle there he’d spotted whenever she ditched her vault suit for a tank top of jeans. Fuck, he loved it when she dressed down like that. Made him want to wrap her up in fur and see how she’d look if she were his.

But maybe he liked it that she wasn’t.

Nora’s nails dug into his shoulders in response, but they grasped him closer, bit into him, demanded. Fuck, he loved a woman who demanded.

Sure, being Alpha had its perks, having girls willing to drop to their knees anytime he wanted, but fuck him for loving a woman who put him on his knees instead.

He released the bite, dragging his tongue across the mark. “You taste good, pet.”

“I’m not your fucking pet.”

“You sure? Because you’d look fucking delicious on all fours with a collar.”

She lifted a leg and hooked that heel around the back of his calf to pull him closer. “Try it, Alpha, and I’ll have you in that collar.”

Another tug along with a shove of her hands and Mason toppled backward. She came down on top of him, straddling his waist in the best sort of temptation. Her hands shoved down against his chest, fingers spread. She’d walked in when he’d already taken off his top, so she touched bare skin.

“You know I don’t let pets on top usually.”

“Well, again, it’s a good thing I’m not a pet.” She scooted down, then leaned toward his chest. He expected a kiss, the press of those soft fucking lips against his skin. What he hadn’t expected was the sharp pain when she latched her teeth to his pec, but the real shocker was how his cock perked up at it.

He’d enjoyed rough sex before, but always with him as the giver. He took. He controlled. But Nora’s teeth in his skin had him ready to lie flat for her and show his throat.

His hands worked free the button of her jeans, then yanked down the zipper. He wanted her naked and on his cock already. “Pets who bite get punished.”

“Try it,” she said after releasing him, then pressed kisses to the mark. He’d be sporting one fucking nice bruise tomorrow. Hell, he might even wear no fucking top just to show that shit off. “Would you get these clothes off already? If you can’t even strip us, what use are those muscles you like to strut around with?”

He growled at the subtle jab before yanking her pants down over the curve of her ass. “You could help.”

“I could, but I’m busy.” She moved her lips across his chest to deliver another bite below his arm, on the side of his chest near his ribs.

“Fuck,” he cursed before pushing her jeans and underwear further down, then rolled them to pull them off her legs, taking her shoes with them. It gave him his first look at her, and damn it was a sight worth waiting for.

Long, toned legs dotted with dark freckles that met with a patch of dark hair. Fuck it, he wanted to get his tongue on her.

Mason hadn’t ever been a man to deny himself shit, so he leaned in to do just that.

Only Nora’s hand in his hair stopped him, a tight grip that forced him to look at her despite the fact he was a breath from his goal, so close he could smell her. “Eager?”

“You’ve been teasing me for weeks, pet. Course I’m eager. You really gonna turn down good head?”

“Good? You’ve got a lot of confidence.”

“Nah, I got a lot of skill.” He twisted his face to nip at her thigh. “Ain’t the same thing. Come on, pet, let me.”

Nora’s leg slid along his hip, spreading herself wider. “Fine.” She didn’t release him, though. Nah, she pulled him closer to push his lips against her cunt.

And didn’t that just rev him up more? Mason dipped his tongue into her, pressing it as deep as he could before pulling back and licking up her slit. She tasted like fucking sunshine and snarls and every damned thing he wanted. It scared him for a minute, how fucking much he liked it, how much he knew he’d never get enough.

Nora didn’t let him play, though. She yanked his hair to position him, to keep him over her clit, to make it clear exactly what she wanted from him.

And where he would normally have fought against it, where he’d never let anyone put him anywhere, Mason responded with a growl and by doing exactly what she wanted. He focused on her clit, lips playing with it as it swelled beneath his attention.

Her hips rolled up against him, fucking his face in a way that had him nipping her clit, raking his teeth over her.

She gasped, yanking his face from her. Still, he resisted the tug, resisted losing her. Her foot planted on his shoulder managed to shove him back.

Mason sat up, staring at her as he licked his lips in a slow show, making damn sure she saw that shit.

Nora’s grin was fucking something before she reached out and caught his goatee, tugging on it until he moved over her. “It took long enough for this to happen; I’m not going to settle for some half-assed bullshit.”

Mason balanced his weight on his hand and knee as he worked free the button of his pants, groaning as it took the pressure of his hard cock. “Can’t get ‘em off like this.”

“They don’t need to come off to get what I want.”

He laughed before leaned in and capturing her lips with a kiss, knowing damn well her cunt juices were still on his facial hair. His cock kicked at that thought, at the idea that he could lick that off her lips after their kiss.

He worked down his zipper, then shifted the looser pants down enough to free his cock.

Her leg wrapped up around his hip opened her up, letting him fit himself against her. She dug her heel into his ass to urge him on, so Mason gave her exactly what she wanted. He pressed into her, a sound almost embarrassingly needy on his lips as he filled her.

He let his eyes close and focus on how fucking tight she squeezed around him, the way that heel never let up against his ass, the way she wanted more. He fucking gave it all to her, sliding in until their bodies pressed together, her fingers still wrapped in his goatee like a leash.

Fuck, she had him by the cock already, why not his facial hair, too?

And the weirdest shit of the whole thing was how little he fucking cared. She could hold him by the balls, and he was pretty sure he’d beg for more, following her like a puppy.

She released his goatee and moved her hands to his sides, fingers curled in, nails against his skin. When he pulled back, then thrust back into her, those nails dug into his flanks, urging him on.

Mason gave her what she wanted, but he doubted the bitch ever didn’t get what she wanted. He fucked her with hard and deep thrusts that shoved her against the floor, scooting her with each one.

No complaints fell from her lips, though. Only pretty little moans that demanded him to keep it up, to give her more, that swore she could take it. And the bitch could take it. She could take everything he had to give, every thrust, every bite, every fucking thing and still want more.

So Mason took her hard, her legs wrapping around him, pinning her between him and the floor. His lips stole kisses from her, his teeth joining in to nip at her bottom lip, to tug it softly. He angled his hips to ensure each thrust made him rub against her clit, pushing her back toward the edge she’d nearly toppled over before.

Another few thrusts and she broke apart beneath him, the kiss disappearing, her fingers digging harder into him, hard enough a warm trickle on each side said she’d drawn blood.

The idea of bleeding for her had him coming, too. That spark of pain, the strange sense of surrender for a man who didn’t surrender to shit, it had his cock jerking as he filled her. A sensation on his chest forced him to open his eyes, and he wasn’t sure when he’d closed ‘em.

Nora pressed a kiss to the bite she’d left on his chest, lips surprisingly gentle after how rough the sex had been.

Mason shuddered, then pulled a breath in. “Hey there, pet.”

“Stop calling me pet.”

He pulled out, then got to his feet. A grasp of her wrist, then a yank before he maneuvered her into the bed. “You ever take a look at my pets? Because I got some vicious things there. Being a pet ain’t so bad. Ain’t an insult.”

She didn’t stretch out beside him, instead crawling over him. She rubbed her cheek on his chest, stretching out over him like a fucking cat. He’d never had such a good blanket. “The thing is, even vicious pets are still pets. They’re still under someone’s thumb, still have a master. I’m not one to have a master.”

“Not even an Alpha?”

She lifted her head, her arms folding over his chest and chin setting on them. “No, not even an Alpha.”

“So, you’re saying this is a one-time thing?”

Her gaze dropped to the red bite mark, a smile on her lips. “I didn’t say that. I’m just thinking that, well, I never had a pet growing up. I think maybe it’s time.”

The voice inside Mason that would have snarled at such a suggestion fucking purred instead, and Mason had never been one to ignore instinct. He ran his fingers through her hair, pushing it from her face. “Well, I ain’t never been a pet before, but I think I might just be willing to try for you.”

  
  



End file.
